Vengeance of the Elder Gods
by Jake456
Summary: Xander thought there was more to himself than this... He was right in more ways than one
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or the Mortal Kombat series or the characters in the said series.

Vengeance of the elder gods

Chapter 1

The Elder gods were angry, one of their champions had been stolen by the Powers that Be, had his memories erased and was made into a lapdog of the slayer. This insult could not be allowed to continue, they would not strike at the slayer; she was not the problem and now they would claim their champion and the Powers that Be would finally learn just who the more powerful ethereal beings were.

They cared about all of their champions but this one was particularly dear to one of them, he had been abused when Raiden had found him and he cared for him as had most of the fighters who fought for good and now his memories were removed by the Powers so that he would not show their slayer how to really fight and now his friends have turned against him and they would take him from his so called friends, Alexander Harris would come home.

Xander was picking up the donuts for the group again, 'ah well,' he thought, 'at least I am helping in my own little way,' he was happy enough but he wished he could do more, he always felt like something had been taken from him and he had friends other then the Scoobies. Little did he know that several people were thinking of him right now.

Sonya Blade looked at the picture of Xander Harris, she had found him with Raiden's help, she and Jax would be coming for him tonight and from what Raiden had told her; his friends weren't the best but she was going to take him away and hopefully, he would accept him as a mother figure like he did when they met him at the first tournament. She had been informed of the state that her little Alexander had been treated by those Powers that Be, everything that was noble in him twisted by these things until there was nothing left but a clown for the others to look down, and she was going to find some way to take the PTBs down.

Shao Kahn was listening to the reports that his spies in Earthrealm had given him, he started to laugh; he tried to break Xander and these so called forces of the light did it for him. Well that was just neat, he need to send them a reward or kill them for doing what he wanted to do, 'ah yes,' he thought, 'killing these upstarts would be good.'

One of the Shokan, Rentaro, had heard about the brave little human he adored, the human who had introduced him to the ambrosia that was Twinkies. He had been the youngest person chosen by the Elder gods to fight in the sacred tournament and he had done so bravely that he had earned several Shokan's respect, he decided to head to Sunnydale to honour his debt to the boy, after all the boy had freed him from Shao Kahn's service and now he could bring honour to himself and repay his debt

Sub Zero listened to what Sonya had to say; 'the adopted son of the Lin Kuei was being treated like this? Unforgivable,' he thought, he would have words with this slayer but he had to save his little brother first then deal with the powers,

Sindel and Kitana were talking in the palace of Edenia, they had decided to have Xander live with them, he would be better off with them than his parents. He could be a member of the royal family and be taken care of and allowed to flourish as he had never been allowed to before.

Scorpion rushed through the Netherealm, he had heard from others trapped there that Xander Harris had been found and he would see how the young boy had turned out.

Cyrax calculated the chances of finding Xander before something on the hellmouth killed him, it wasn't good, the slayer was somewhat competent, but she could not be everywhere at once. So he would protect Xander Harris, the other fighters for good would be coming too, they would not get there in time he could.

Ermac also searched for Xander to redeem his crimes that he had committed against him, he would help the boy remember his past.

The Mayor was looking outside his office he saw the storm clouds gathering, "Well Golly,' he thought, 'what was going on?'

Giles was looking at Buffy and Faith spar, Xander had just brought the donuts in and was trying to aid in research but it wasn't helping, he liked the boy but he was only going to get hurt if kept trying to fight the darkness and now Quentin Travers was coming to check up on Buffy and Faith.

He knew he tolerated Willow because of her magical abilities and he also liked Angel around because of his knowledge but Quentin didn't see the point of having Xander in the slayer's group and Giles was beginning to see Quentin's point but he knew the senior watcher would probably have Xander shot or something and Giles couldn't see that happen.

Quentin was walking in as he saw Xander bringing in refreshments for the group, he looked smug, 'that's where the boy belonged; serving his betters and the others knew it,' oh they tried to hide it but he could see the contempt in their eyes.

The Elder gods saw the balance demon that was the power's messenger, the gods stopped him from going, they would have words with him first.

Whistler was in front of four beings that looked like each one was made of the elements, he said, "Look you guys, I don't you know who you people are but I got better things to do than being stared at by whatever you guys are."

The gods responded, "We are the Elder gods, we have come to claim our champion that the Powers stole and made his life miserable, they twisted him into a clown, a shadow of what he was and we would like you to guide him for us. If you agree let us know now, though, if you do this you will no longer be working for the Powers, do you accept?"

Whistler looked at the four beings, he had heard rumours about the Elder gods; they were powerful, even more so than the Powers but they only really involved themselves with their chosen champions, 'why would the Powers take one of their champions?' he thought.

Whistler looked at them and said, "Sure, from what I hear; you guys have good payment options. So tell me the name of the guy and I will start to help him as best as I can."

"His name," the Elder gods said, "is Xander Harris, and here is his true life story." They showed Whistler the truth, he fell down on his knees and wept, what had the Powers done to this boy? This was an insult to the Elder gods and he felt he was now on the right side.

Raiden teleported down to Earthrealm, he felt the evil in the air. He had been on hellmouths before but this one felt particularly toxic, he finally found Xander. He walked in and heard someone badmouth Xander; he saw the defeated look in Xander's eyes when he felt the air shift around him and several other figures that were coming in. He noted Sindel, Sonya, Kitiana and several others, they had come to defend him, and Raiden screamed and blasted the door to the library open.

At the shocked look on the Scooby gang's faces, Raiden looked at them and picked up Xander, he looked at the sky and said, "Powers, the insult you did to the Elder gods will not be forgotten and we are now telling that all champions of the Powers that Be are now forbidden from coming near Xander Harris and that includes these people who call him friends," then he and the rest of the group teleported away leaving a angry looking Buffy and group.

TBC

Poll question: Ok put yourselves in the Elder god's shoes and they hurt one of your champions and turned him into a walking joke, what do you want to do to them? And should certain members of the Scooby gang be punished as well? Be creative.

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

AN: If you need a timeline of Xander's disappearance from MK it will be 6 months before MK 4 and he will reappear 6 months before the events of Deadly Alliance.

Chapter 2

After Raiden had put Xander in a safe area he teleported back to the library to talk to the Scooby gang, he saw them looking in books for information about him.

Raiden said, "If you people want answers you can just ask me."

He saw Buffy and Faith rush towards him full of anger, he looked and blasted them both back with electricity.

He looked at them, "please try again," he said, "I am still full of anger that I found one of our champions in this state: a joke, a clown, _doughnut boy _I believe."

Giles used this moment to speak up, "Excuse me sir, but how do you know it is Xander who is your champion?"

"Because mortal; I met the boy when he was 11 years old, when the elder gods chose him to participate in the sacred tournament."

Faith looked up along with Buffy, "What do you mean tournament?" they asked together.

"Every generation a tournament is held between the champions of Earthrealm and Outworld, it decides the fate of the world. You wouldn't know of it slayers, by ancient law the slayer is forbidden to enter in the tournament." Raiden said.

"Why?" Buffy said, "Aren't slayers good enough your little tournament?"

"Its because it's called '_Mortal Kombat,' _it's about mortal men and women fighting to protect their world and slayers are, by no stretch of the imagination, human. They are demons that you girls have inside of you; a demonic essence which is called now the slayer essence. While, biologically, you may be human but there will always be a demon inside of you and as such are forbidden from the tournament."

"Might I ask about this tournament?" Giles asked, "I am surprised the Watchers haven't heard of it."

"The reason is because the watchers would try to manipulate the tournament and put their people in it and the elder gods will not stand for it."

Quentin Travers had heard enough of what Raiden was saying and said, "Now see here, you have no right to keep the Watchers Council out of anything. You will be seeing Watchers in your tournament from now on,"

He sneered at the thunder god.

Raiden looked at Quentin and said, "Well you assume that you will be surviving past this night watcher, I know your sins and your heart is blacker than midnight and your soul truly corrupt. You have no place here any more."

With that he stretched out his arm and blasted the watcher into dust.

He looked at the shocked looks on the Scoobies faces and said, "_Flawless Victory_."

"Now would you like to hear about how I met Xander and the grave injustice that was done to him?"

They nodded; they wanted to know what Xander had to do with this guy and his tournament."

"Like I said; I met Xander when he was but 11 years old, the youngest ever chosen for the tournament. When I first looked at him I was shocked, he was too young to participate. I took him by the hand to the temple of the elder gods and I asked them what were they thinking?They said 'he maybe young but he has the spirit of a champion and heart of a lion,' so I took him to a shaolin temple in China for training. His masters were surprised at how quickly he learned to fight, after the training he was then taken to the tournament that was, at the time, controlled by Shang Tsung."

"He fought with courage and honour and, before you ask Miss Summers, he was forced to kill humans and then when he was twelve he was put into the tournament in Outworld. He and his friends fought with the most powerful fighters of Outworld and won, he had also earned the respect of Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei and was formally adopted into their clan and he had the respect of Sub-Zero's enemy Scorpion."

Raiden continued, "Then there was the invasion of Outworld when Shao Kahn conquered Earth by finding a loop hole in the laws of the Elder gods, he came through to claim his wife Sindel, and therefore, able to come to this realm, claim her and, in doing so, he took the souls of almost everyone on Earth, except for the chosen champions of the elder gods. Xander fought against the forces of Outworld, but when the fallen elder god Shinnok started to attack earth, Xander was missing. We had not realized that the PTBs took him and twisted him til naught remained but a _twisted parody of his former self remained_."

They had listened intently, Angel's face if it could, would have been flush with rage for what the Powers had done.

Cordeila smirked; she knew there was more to Xander than what she thought these other bastards had.

Giles spoke up, "If this invasion happened why don't we remember it?"

"Because Mortal, we removed the memories of the people of them getting destroyed and their souls used as a power source. It was more of a mercy," Raiden said.

Buffy looked at Raiden and asked, "What was Xander like before the powers did this thing to him?"

He was a Champion Miss Summers, in the truest sense of the word; he defended Earthrealm with courage and honour. Does that answer your question?" She nodded

"Now, I must leave. I must join the Elder gods in our punishment of the PTB's" Raiden said as he disappeared.

In the higher realms the PTBs were discussing their planned response against the Elder gods when they saw the Elder gods step in.

Raiden appeared in front of the Powers and said, "You have done great harm to one of our chosen knowing that he was one of our champions and you DARE call yourselves part of the light. We have taken our case to the creator."

As he spoke the powers and the elder gods heard a rumble.

The creator had its eye on Xander and saw how he had been twisted by the PTB's and made its decision, "**Powers, listen to my words, your cruel actions have tainted the light and so you are exiled to the mortal planes and the Elder gods will be taking over all of your champions. Also, until you make amends to Xander Harris, you will not be allowed back to the high heavens**."

It heard the powers wail and screamed.

The creator said, "**You only have yourselves to blame**."

One of the powers spoke up, "but the slayer needed people she could count on and a champion of Mortal Kombat would never have agreed to work with her under her command and we did this for the greater good," it said.

"**No good could come from this action," the creator said, "Xander would have helped in her training until she was as good of a fighter as he was, thanks to the discipline he would have installed in her. The whole Angelus thing would not have happened and Buffy would have become a champion that anyone would have been proud of. But instead you twisted him to fit your needs; _one of the greatest champions of Earth became a joke, a clown and a laughingstock_. You must repay him or else your punishment will get even more severe**," it said as it left.

The elder gods watched as the PTB's were being exiled with grim satisfaction, they would make sure the Power's champions were taken care of.

Now they thought, 'what to do about the scoobies? They were innocent and they couldn't just vaporize them, they would simply take them down a peg or two, that would be good,' they had learned a lot about how the powers did things, they would do it differently.

TBC

Poll question: For you MK buffs out there I would like to ask you: Before the PTB's snatched Xander what fatalities should Xander have besides the standard spine rip and heart rip? Use your imagination but please none of the silly ones.

Also: What should Xander's battle outfit look like?

What should his moves be?

What should his weapon be?

What should his projectile attack (I.e. Fireball) be?

And what should his pre BtVS Animality be?

Poll question 2: So what do you think of the Creator's judgement? And do you think of what Raiden did to Quentin was cool?

AN: I am curious if anyone can create a photo of Raiden zapping Quentin and above it say "Flawless victory". Also if you can create a banner of Xander with the MK team.


End file.
